There are techniques to assist in searching for a lost mobile terminal. JP 2011-29920A describes a technique to make a mobile terminal send a connection request at a regular time interval using near-field communication when the mobile terminal determines that it has been lost. The mobile terminal notifies of being lost to another terminal that has responded to the connection request, and provides a management server with the fact that the mobile terminal has been lost and the approximate position of the mobile terminal via another terminal.
The invention of JP 2011-29920A is such that position information is transmitted to the management server and the position of the lost mobile terminal is specified when another mobile terminal responds to the connection request from the lost mobile terminal. The invention of JP 2011-29920A requires the mobile terminal to have a function of determining whether the mobile terminal is lost.
In view of this, an object of the present invention is to assist in searching for a mobile terminal even if the mobile terminal does not have a function of determining whether the mobile terminal is lost.